


Limerence

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Call of Duty - Freeform, Cuddling, M/M, Multiple chapters, Not Beta Read, Smut, don’t we all think with our dick when we see soap though, ghost just loves soap but thinks with his dick first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: lim·er·ence/ˈlimərəns/Learn to pronouncenounPSYCHOLOGYthe state of being infatuated or obsessed with another person, typically experienced involuntarily and characterized by a strong desire for reciprocation of one's feelings but not primarily for a sexual relationship.((ON HOLD TILL I RETURN FROM BCT))
Relationships: John "Soap" MacTavish/Simon "Ghost" Riley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> I’m well aware of the fact I haven’t updated in a hot minuet, mainly because of two things  
> 1\. Being work  
> 2\. And two being I leave for boot camp January 15 (my fucking birthday Lmao) and I’ve been trying to prepare myself for it.  
> Now, I have hopes go bang out another chapter- maybe two more for this and then theoretically finish it because I kinda wanna have something that’s not just a porn shot.  
> (Not saying this won’t have porn though, y’all know I’m never slipping)  
> Regardless, here’s chapter one!  
> I’ll start on chapter two ASAP.  
> Duces

Rileys eyes followed the outline of Johns body, the way the straps that went along the underside of the mans ass hugged his thighs and wrapped around his crotch, accentuating both the front and rear view of the Captains lower half. 

The belt around his hips making them look more prominent as the tac vest gave the small view of his abdomen a more snatched look. 

Simon couldn’t lie, he found the other man ridiculously attractive in full body gear. The way it highlighted all the best parts of his body while leaving delicious glimpses of the basics that made the Lieutenant internally groan. 

That didn’t mean he found Soap unattractive without all the bells and whistles, in his modest opinion the man practically popped boners and turned people on wherever he went by just his face and charm alone. What really tagged people along was the way the man cluelessly knew how to use his body. 

Riley had bore whiteness to more accounts then he could list on one hand of John shifting his hips to just the right angle and cocking his head the right degree and he had people’s whole opinion changed instantly. 

He had watched how in countries where indulging in anything beyond the norm was a death ridden crime, MacTavish walked down those streets and even the most secretive men in those foreign militaries turned their heads to watch him go. 

The mans body, personality, and aura dripped with an untapped sexual plethora that made Simon want to dive headfirst. 

Riley didn’t blame them, and as they walked down the dirt path into one of those kinds of countries he thanked god for the fact he was always lucky enough to walk right behind the Captain. 

Simon admired the innocence in how John walked with his gun so close to him but still made jokes with Gary, who let his gun hang lax at his side, knowing if a fight broke out right now they wouldn’t be the ones losing. 

It was a habit the Captain picked up after Shepard, not unusual as Simon picked up his own. Fire now being a thing the Lieutenant and Sanderson both became increasingly disgruntled with now more then usual. Price has worse issues trusting people, and John still being a wildcard with what would and wouldn’t toss him into a spiral of fists. 

Riley adjusted his hand on his gun, feeling the stiffness in his fingers and wondering silently how the flesh of Johns body would feel under their touch. Would it make the pain ease away or would it simply cause him to become so infatuated he found it hard to ever touch a gun again. 

He smirked to himself under his mask and let his hidden eyes scan the area around them. Some beat down shit place in who knows where, apparently housing some big shot drug lord with some info some big shot military officials wanted. No surprise, many days Ghost felt the only reason him and the others existed was to be sent out to deal with this shit.

They came up to a building that looked less shite then it’s surroundings, comparable to the Embassy they just came from, but a little more bland and the fence around it doing it some good to hide the shit lawn, as if that mattered to Simon- domestication was a joke to him. 

They stopped at a gate, Soap and Price muttering with a man dressed in rebel attire, symbolic of someone who went a little to crazy at JoAnne Fabrics. Gary strode over to Simon, his height as intimidating as ever despite his puppy dog face “You enjoying this shit?” The sarcasm was clear in his Cali accent that sometimes had a tendency to get on Riley’s nerves. 

“Do I ever?” The Lieutenant replied, yanking his eyes from Johns ass to look at Gary who was fucking with a lighter and a cigarette, Simon rolled his eyes “Hand it here ya numpty.” He muttered as he yanked the lighter from Sanderson’s hands and clicked it just the right way to ignite its flame that he held at the tip of the other mans cigarette. 

Years of using the same lighter to add a flame to Johns cigars made another habit of Simon to form, it still shocked him this banged up little shit Zippo still floated around the team. The Lieutenant capped the lighter shut and shoved it in a pocket on his vest much to Gary’s dismay “Oh fuckin’ drop it, you can’t even light the bloody thing.” 

Turning back to face forward he watched the gates move open at a soul grating pace, would piss him off to the point of rage on any other day had it been just a bit hotter. However Riley’s eyes found John again and every ounce of irritation left him, it was amazing how the Captain has such an unknown affect. 

The Team moved forward in unison, passing through the threshold of the buildings protective outer wall to step inside its barrier. The gates slammed loudly behind them as the guards yanked them shut and relocked them, that notion only proving minimal security until the people wanting in had anything mildly more powerful then three grenades duct taped together. 

John shifted his gun to hang at his side now as they walked into the building, Riley mimicked these actions knowing he already had a very darkly intimidating appearance that made most people a wee bit trigger happy in anticipation for him to pull some shit. The two heads of the building struck up a brief conversation with Price before everyone was dismissed to take a breather from being out all day. 

Simon immediately found his dick thinking for him as he walked up to John and leaned back on an empty desk, crossing his arms over his bulky vest he remembered the lighter and pulled it out “I believe this belongs to you, love.” He said in a tone that hinted sarcasm as to not allude too strongly to anything, not like it mattered. 

Johns eyes fell on the object and Riley didn’t miss the way the mans eyebrows furrowed as he knew he would be the first to be blamed for the lighters disappearance “Why did you take it you ass, you hardly even smoke.” Riley laughed as he watched Soap snatch the object from his hand “Wasn’t me, much as you’d like to think I’m just dyin’ to be in your shit, Gary had it.” 

John rolled his eyes as he ripped open the velcro on a pocket that hung off his belt and dropped the lighter inside, the brief glimpse in the pocket showed Riley that John had two cigars shoved in there as well. “I’ll deal with him later, I’m stavin’ you comin’ for food?” John said as he turned to walk out of the office into where a sign labeled ‘cafeteria’.

Riley nodded, he wasn’t desperately hungry but he never slipped up a chance to be by the Captains side, even if that means shoveling down lukewarm rice with mystery meat for the fucking sweet time John insisted on taking when he could. 

They entered the room, it was full of people Simon assumed worked at this building. Some were in casual business wear, them clearly being people not from here and more then likely relief assistance or American Guard workers on break. Others were full rebel members, all in their funky clothes with their obvious places they held countless guns strapped to their bodies barren as they drank their coffee and ate their food. 

Riley always personally thought the funniest thing when going to foreign places was seeing how the most brutal and warlike people ate their food, the Americans especially. They were ruthless on the field but in a food environment he had watched some dump 30+ coffee creamers into cups just for something to drink OTHER then coffee as if water didn’t exist. 

John grabbed two trays and held out one for Riley, he took it and then quickly sat it back in the pile “I ain’t takin’ no damn tray you bastard, this isn’t high school.” Riley joked as he settled for grabbing a plate and joining the Captain in line, John laughed at Simons retort and it made the Lieutenant smile under his mask. 

Riley stuck close to John as they both grabbed their food and then turned to scan the cafeteria for a place to sit “Shite I feel like I’m a teen girl on her first day.” John joked as he looked at Simon, their eye contact holding longer then Simon was used to causing his voice to crack embarrassingly when he said “Fuckoff.” quickly then mentally kicked himself for actually acting like a teen girl. 

John let out a laugh “Apparently you go back to your pubescent years when in that situation.” Was all he muttered as he walked out to the back patio that was on the building. It was open and had a good view over the desert that made Simon wish he dressed lighter as John took a seat at a table that may as well been in direct fucking sun. 

Riley seated himself next to the Captain, their knees bumped and Simon didn’t move his leg away, neither did John. The Lieutenant could feel himself growing even more flustered and he wanted to scream about it, what the fuck had got into him that he was now acting so damn sensitive to Johns every move. Sure, he’d admit he was hard as a rock right now from nonstop staring at the mans ass but that was normal for him, he was used to it. 

John began eating and Simon figured he also may as well too, god knows when the next time they’ll have real half decent food would be. Getting halfway through his roll that he put a concerning amount of butter on, Simon turned to look at John and nearly choked when the other man all but deepthroated a sausage. 

“Christ you gonna fuck the thing later?” Riley joked as the other man glared at him out of the side of his eyes “Nobody else will, so I guess yah.” John said as he dropped his fork on his now empty plate and if Simons souls left his body any faster the world may have split. 

He sat there utterly dumbfounded unsure of a good witty retort before word vomiting at John with direct eye contact “Maybe you should ask sometime.” this caused MacTavish to freeze mid-standing. His knuckles turning white as he gripped the tray tighter, and cheeks flushing slightly from what Riley could see. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Lieutenant.” Was all the other man said back, utterly devious grin on his face as he finished gathering his shit and left the other man there totally mindfucked and unquestionably turned on. Finishing his food Simon wiped his hand on a napkin and tossed it on the plate in minor frustration, feeling like an idiot for mildly doxing his obsession with the Captain to his fucking face only to have it...returned?

The Lieutenant stood, grabbed the plate and chucked it in the trash can and began making his way to where they were supposed to be rooming. He was tired, pissy, and frankly felt like he just got treated like a bottom. Stomping up a flight of stairs he reached the corridors where their rooms would be, mentally he thanked god all the rooms were separated because he would kill someone if he was stuck rooming with Gary one more night the snoring bastard. 

Looking for a room with his name on it he stopped at the third door down the hall only to feel his stomach drop as he read “Riley, MacTavish.” on the sheet of paper stuck to the door. 

Oh fuck off already. 

Simon opened the door to see that luckily, John had not decided to come looking for the room yet. Stepping in he slammed it shut and looked around, it was pretty empty, not like he really gave a shit. There were two beds on either side of the room, both covered in blankets that looked clean-ish, one window on the wall that had a red tapestry hanging to the side to let light in. There was a small desk that had Johns and Riley’s rucksacks on it, someone must have brought them up for them. 

Pulling off his shades and tucking them in his vest he rubbed his face in his hands and groaned outwardly as he walked over to the bed farthest from the door and sat. He ached mentally and physically, mostly his dick, but ache nonetheless. 

The stupidest shit he ever did was develop this infatuation with John. 

It started small and grew over the years to the point the slightest notion of him and John being alone together had him giddy as could be. It was unprofessional, and if he had time to hate himself for it he would batter himself to bits over his immaturity, but there wasn’t enough time. It felt like fire in his soul that he could manage but was now losing his grip on. 

He remembered the first time he ever heard about John thinking about going steady with a civvy woman he met on holiday, Simon had gotten drunk and cried to a very confused Roach for a whole night. That was the most emotionally vulnerable he had been about the whole thing before swearing he had to keep it under wraps, Gary only having a minimal idea about Simons true feelings for John, but not caring enough to investigate further. 

Perhaps that was the bliss of it, nobody cared enough to make the effort to find out so it was easy for Simon to hide unless literally anything directly affecting MacTavish happened. Any implications to the mans wellbeing holding any form of danger had the Lieutenant on edge nonstop until he heard the man was okay again. 

It was messy, really messy, Riley needed to get a fucking grip. Though it was so fucking hard, when he saw John laugh and the crinkles on his eyes formed he could wage a war just to kiss those spots. Or when the other man fell asleep on the cold floor of a lookout tower, and Ghost could see see him shivering in the night, all he wanted to do was take his coat off and wrap it around him. 

More and more things that John did played at Simons heart, all leaving massive marks on his very soul. Simon sighed, and pressed his palms against his eyes ignoring the dull pain and focusing on the darkness of it for a moment before lifting his head to sit his chin in his hand. The other fell to hang between his legs, toying with a strap that held a pistol holster around his thigh. 

It’s possible he could just put himself out there and John would take him, but there’s also the possibility that John is just fucking around with Riley and if anything got real the man would be court marshaling him. 

It was a heavy bet. 

Simon took it. 

Moving to sit up he began to unbuckle his vest, one by one he felt the pressure the piece of gear had on his chest give him more breathing room before it was sliding off his shoulders and onto the floor with a soft thud. He moved his hands down and took the holster off his thigh, loosened his boot laces and kicked the offensively painful things off. 

He leaned back on the bed looking down at his body, he was fit as could be for someone in their late twenties. He knew he could easily score whoever he wanted as long as they didn’t care about his mask, that was a permanent part of his identity so long as he was stuck in this shit. 

Sighing to himself he laid back on the bed, it was so hard it may as well been fucking rock, that would have at least been less misleading. Rolling onto his side so his back was to the door, harshly against what he had been taught after years in the military, he let himself fall asleep to the sound of engines rumbling outside and some humming he heard next door. 

•~•

When Simons eyes cracked open the room was noticeably darker, and cooler. He pushed his face farther into the pillow and shifted his body onto his stomach, arms coming to slide under his head. He took a deep breath and admired the silence he woke up too- 

“Do you have any extra blankets? It’s fuckin’ freezin’ in here.” A thick accent filled the empty air and Riley felt every hair on his body stick straight up as he jerked himself to sit up, fists ready to throw hits as he looked to see who the speaker was. 

John sat there on his bed, wrapped in at least three blankets and still shaking, and Simon wanted to smack the fuck out of the other man for it. MacTavish was inconceivably annoying with how he could hardly ever handle when temps dropped below 50. 

Riley shook his head as he let his hands move to rub his face and run through his hair, he must have yanked his mask off in his sleep, but it wasn’t an issue around John. 

“No you git, I don’t.” Riley groaned as he rubbed his eyes and leaned over to check what time it was on the clock. 

0100

What the fuck was John doing all day to just now come to bed? He didn’t smell alcohol reeking off the other man, which would have been a totally normal phenomenon and explanation for MacTavish. Riley leaned and felt his back hit the wall as he looked over the pathetically cold Captain. 

“I’m pretty warm myself.” 

Soap scowled at Simons remark and it made the Lieutenant let out a small laugh as he crossed his arms over his chest. Riley grabbed a handful of his blanket and dangled it in the air “You want this, Johnny?” he humored the idea of actually giving John the blanket and just toughing a cold night out- but even Simon wasn’t susceptible to that level of ass kissing. 

“Don’t be a prick.” Was all John spat as he yanked the blankets around him tighter and shifted how he was sitting so one leg hung off the bed. Riley smirked and let his eyes slip shut, he could enjoy MacTavish being a freezing mess all he wanted since he himself didn’t care less about the temps. 

And yet, that feeling of carelessness dissipated so quickly as he heard the rapid shuffling of fabric before the weight of John came crashing down into him. Riley grunted and fumbled his hands to find the other man and grab him but he stopped when he felt the mans arms wrap around him. 

“Stop being a child-“ Simon muttered before he looked down at the other man and felt his chest swell. All former feelings of pure uncontrollable lust left him and he could feel his mind race with soft feelings of how much smaller the other man was and how his head felt so right as it laid on his chest. 

“Please Riley, I’m cold.” John muttered as he turned to look up at the Lieutenant who was still frozen in place. 

“Yeah- uh, yeah.” Ghost snapped out of his momentary daze and moved to slide his arms around Johns shivering body. The brunette shifted and scooted up to wrap his legs around Simons waist and cross them behind the mans back. Simon could feel the heat rising in his body and the way John presses closer to him informed him the Captain was happy with such. 

“You don’t have to be so timid.” MacTavish said softly as he moved his head to rest on the blondes shoulder. Riley scoffed and let his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud his left hand slid up and rubbed slow lazy circles on Johns back “Easy for you to say, bastard. Nothin’ phases you.” 

John smiled for himself as he leaned back and moved his hands up to grip Simons shoulders “Either nothin’ phases me or I’m just so sure of what I want that I haven’t an inch of hesitatin’ to do.” At this Simon felt his hands get slightly sweaty, it was highly likely he could profess everything for John here and now and it would all be returned right back. 

But now that he was mulling on it, he didn’t want it all to be totally comprised of just sheer lust- and yet. 

He swallowed and broke his gaze free, Riley stopped his motions and nodded “That’s always an interestin’ point of view.” he said softly, wanting to punch himself at the way his voice faltered. 

What the fuck was wrong with him? He was so confident earlier that if given the chance he would have gladly bent this very man over the nearest object with full confidence. 

However here he sat, unconscious to anything but the way Johns fingers tapped his arm and the faint whooshing of the breeze on the window panes. It felt odd, like a brief disconnection from reality had formed and captured the Lieutenant and Captain in its wake, keeping them in this serene tandem where they could just be two people. 

“Wanna share my bed?” Simon found himself muttering the words out before he could stop himself but he didn’t do anything to backtrack them. 

“Yeah if thas’ alright with ya.” Soap muttered into Riley’s shoulder. With that, the blonde moved to lay on his side and pulled the other man down with him. He grabbed the fistful of blankets that John had dragged over to his bed and yanked them over their bodies, paying mind to give MacTavish more of the bedding like wrapping up some precious cargo. 

Slipping his arm around the other mans waist he pulled the Captain against his chest “Better?” Simons voice was low, hitting octaves that he usually saved for sex. 

John nodded idly “Much.” 

“Goodnight then, love.” 

“Night.”


End file.
